The Truth
by twilightaholic93
Summary: Its time to tell Charlie. Whats his reaction? What will happen with Edward and Bella? An involving story from after Eclipse. WARNING: SPOLIER ALERT!
1. Authors Note

**Hello, starting New Story Now That I Have read Eclipse (third book of Twilight)…sorry not finishing other story. First chapter should be posted before the end of next week.**

**Just moved in. It went GREAT!**


	2. Reactions

WARNING: STORY MAY CONTAIN ECLIPSE SPOILERS. IF YOU HAVENT READ ECLIPSE YET! DO NOT CONTINUE STORY, UNLESS YOU WANT TO! YOUR OWN FAULT FOR SPOILERS!

I walked into the house with Edward by my side. Charlie hadnt arrived home yet.I wasnt to excited about telling him we were engaged and i wasnt excited for his reaction. Atleast Edward can move faster then Charlie. I decided a nice dinner would be okay. I went to the kitchen and pulled out the fish from the freezer. I felt Edwards eyes on my face as i put together the meal

I finsihed and then Edward turned to me. His face confusing. "What?"

He sat down next to me at the table. "Are you ready for this, Charlies around the corner! We dont have to do this if you dont want to-"

I cut him off. Looked in his butterscottch eyes. Then leaned my head on his stone cold chest. "Its fine really. This IS what we both want" i tried to emphasize on the both wanting this.

I saw Charlies car lights as he pulled into the drive. He came into the house. Hung is jacket and his gun and then came into the kitchen. Me and Edward just stared at him. He sat down with a disconcerning look. "Okay, whats up you guys? Your both not eating. Bella are you okay?"

"yeah Dad, were going out with Angela and Ben for dinner, but there something I-we have to tell you!" I looked toward Edward and then Charlie. His face stuffed with food. I didnt know ho to say so i took Edwards hand and squeezed it. "Dad, were engaged"

He dropped his fork and nearly choked on his food. "YOUR WHAT?"

He stood up and backed away. His face turning red. He turned to Edward.  
His eyes searching back in fourth. "Dad calm down-"

"ISABELLA SWAN..." i never heard him use my full name. "ARE YOU PREGNANT?  
IS THAT WHY YOUR GETTING MARRIED. ILL KILL YOU EDWARD CULLEN. ILL KILL YOU!" He started for Edward and i stepped in between them. I didnt want to use this card, but i did.

"CHARLIE! IM LEAVING AND GETTING MARRIED. EITHER YOU CAN BE APART OF OUR LIFE OR JUST FORGET ABOUT BEING IN IT. SO YOU KNOW WHAT IM GOING TO EDWARD'S YOU CAN DECIDE HERE..." i grabbed my jacket and pulled Edward to the door as Charlie watched in shock. "ON YOUR OWN!" i slammed the door as i walked toward Edwards car.

"Bella-" the mositness in my eyes appeared. he opened the door for me and i followed him in. He started driving at his usual fast speed. I felt his eyes on my face at the same time he watched the road. "bella?"

I leaned forward covering my face and started sobbing. We were already at his house. He already had a hold of me and i was sitting on his lap crying into his shoulder. "I hurt him, so much, but i want him to be happy...it.  
was...the only...way" He rubbed my back.

"Bella i think you should rest. Alice probably has told my family- our family, lets just go put you to bed!" I breathed in then nodded. I went to move but his strong grip held me in place. He carried me out of the car and toward the house.I leaned in breathing in his scent. I burried my face in his chest so i couldnt see anyones face.

Everyone was sitting in the living room looking at us as we entered the room. I knew cause of the tension in Edwards grasp. I turned my head and he put me down. I gave a weak smile. Everyone ran to us. Congratulations in the air.  
They never mentioned anything about my red face and the left over tears.

Once we finished with all the hugs and congratulations. We went up stairs and Edward layed next to me as i cuddle into his chest as he sang my lullaby. I fell asleep quite fast. I was also tired from the tears.

I woke the next morning, Edward was gone and a pair of new clothes were at the foot of the bed. I pulled on the new clothes and folded my other ones.  
Alice must of gotten them. I didnt think Edward would want to touch my undergar-  
ments. I walked down the stairs calling everyones name, but nobody answered me.  
I turned to face the living room. Where everyone was sitting, including Charlie Angela and Ben. I had forgotten i had blown them off.

"Uh morning...wheres Edward?"

Alice got up and kissed my cheek. Then whispered in my ear. "Hes out hunting. He'll be back in about..." she turned to the door as he entered. His hair full of raindrops "Now!"

i Smiled and walked over to him. Pushing him back at the door. As he stared at everyone. "What is Charlie thinking?"

He smiled. "His thoughts are calm. As are angleas and Bens."

"really, then-" i was confused. "You told them didnt you!"

He smiled at me and kissed my forhead. He opened the door for me and whispered at me as i walked in. "Less stress for the bride" Well that didnt sound so bad. That actually sounded really nice. I smiled and then stood infront of everyone, Edward put his arm around my waist.

Angela and Ben stood up and hugged us. "Congratulations Bella, Edward"

"Thanks Ben, Angela"

"Bella, Edward we'd like to rescheduale for dinner. Call us when you guys have the time. And Bella if you need help with the wedding-"

"Alice, you know what to do!" I turned to Angela. "Alice is planning it,  
she'd love ur help, bye guys."

I shoved them out the door. Waved goodbye. And then some what slammed the door as politley as possible. Then turned around to face Charlie. It was just Edward, Me, Charlie, Esme and Carlise left in the room. Me and Edward went and took the place of where Alice and Jasper were sitting.

"Bella.." Charlie started off. "I decided, i want to be in your life. I want you to be happy, and if this makes you happy. Then im fine with you guys being 'engaged'" He said the word in disgust, just like i used to. It was weird now, me not being weird about marriage. I shivered. Then got up and hugged him.

"Thanks Dad. I know you probably dont understand, but you will in time.  
And i think..." i leaned in and whispered only for him to hear, but i knew every one could hear. "apologize to Edward" I went back over and sat by Edward. His face in histarics. He knew what Charlie was thinking, but would take what Charlie wanted to say.

"Edward, im sorry about the threat!"

He laughed and Charlie looked confused."Thankyou Charlie, i dont take it personnal. Im sure if i was a father, i would understand." Charlie sighed.

Esme stood up. "bella, Edward, would you like to help me with the food in the kitchen?" i was confused at first and then followed her in. Edward behind me. He shut the door.

"Whats going on?" I looked between both there eyes. They both had calm precieved in them. They didnt have thirsty vampire eyes.

Esme took my hand. "Hunny, Bella..." She looked at Edward and nodded.  
He nodded back. He neiled infront of me. Both my hands in his.

"Bella, love, its time to tell him about...us!"

Sorry for any mistakes! 


	3. Black

Edward, must have known by the tension in my hands. My face was against his chest.  
"Bella, its fine, trust me. Jasper can make him calm. I just think the truth-"

I shook my head backing away. This time he didnt use his strong grasp. "I cant tell him that. He'll freak out. He'd send me away. I-"

"Bella, hunny. Your not going to tell him. Me and Carlisle will. You and Edward can go upstairs." She looked at me with a hopeful smile.

I looked at her. Then back at Edward. He gave me the crooked smile. Then walked to me holding my hands in his. "Bella, love, i promise it will be okay! lets go upstairs" He had his hand around my waist and i was already being pulled upstairs before i could upject.

We walked into his room. He let me go and slid down the door putting his face in his hands. He didnt like this as much as i did. I went over to his large wall-window and folded my arms over my chest. I slowly inhaled and exhaled in a huff. I didnt want them to do this. It wasnt safe.

Before i knew it Edward had his arms around me. His breath on my neck. "Bella, im sorry. I really am, it was never my intention to upset you" i turned and faced him.  
He stopped talking and leaned in and kissed my lips. Then leaned his forhead against mine. "Bella, im sorry!"

I put my hands to his face. Making him look at me. "Edward, its fine, but i dont know how Charlie is going to react. I mean what if he...he could...hes Charlie" he put his finger to my lips. It was cold, but it felt warm against my skin.

He pulled me to the floor. He sat criss-cross and i sat in his lap. We stared out the large window. Sitting in silence. His breath against my ear. "knock-knock?  
Can we come in guys?" without turning around. Edward nodded. They stood behind us talking. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper. "You okay Bella?"

"Fine thanks Alice. There still talking?" She gave a little giggle and came and sat down beside me and Edward.

"Bella, its only been 10 minutes!" The other three were now on the floor as well.

"Well, Alice..." my voice was cold "Unless you see how Charlies gonna react, its felt like forever" i leaned back against Edward and shut my eyes. I felt so awake but yet so tired.

"Jasper..." i could hear Edwards velvet voice in my ear. "We might need you to calm him down" Jasper never replyed. But i knew him, he shook his head up and down. Whisperes was all there voices were in the background. They silently talked together like i wasnt there listening, but was i. Finally everything went silent!

"ISABELLA SWAN YOU WILL NOT MARRY HIM. YOU WILL NOT SEE HIM EVER AGAIN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND. I BAND YOU FROM SEEING HIM FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE. HE IS NOT FOR YOU. HE COULD HURT YOU. AND YOUR GOING CRAZY! THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS VAMPIRES" I could feel him pull my arm, but it wasnt Charlie. It was someone bigger. He was pulling me from Edward. Why wasnt Edward coming to save me. "HELP? SOMEONE HELP? EDWARD? EDWARD HELP ME I DONT WANT TO GO WITH JACOB" my eyes flittered open. My breathing heavy.

"It was just a dream" I leaned back. I was in the same position i had fallen asleep in.

"Bella, love, are you alright?" Edward squeezed me tighter. I breathed in slowly. I was okay, Edward was here. No one was going to hurt me. I was okay really.

"Just a...bad dream. Promise!" i turned facing him and hugged him putting my face in his chest. "I.  
Edward...what if something happens...what if Charlie takes me away. I dont want to leave you-"

His hand was stroking my face. "Bella, i will not let anything take you away from you. Anyone, i love you!" I smiled. Then leaned away.

"Where is everyone?"

"Esme called them downstairs. She wants everyone to know there opinion and help tell Charlie.  
His thoughts are calm but i dont know. For now atleast"

"BELLA SWAN, GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT YOUNG LADY!" Me and Edward climbed down the stairs slowly. "GET BEHIND ME. YOUR IN LOVE WITH A CRAZY FAMILY. THEY THINK THERE VAMPIRES.  
THIS IS SO UNTRUE. WERE GETTING OUT OF HERE-"

"Dad, its fine really-" He put his arm infront of me, pushing me to the door. The cullens across the room. "They wont hurt us-"

He latched his arm around me. Pulling me to the door. Edward trying to get at me as Carlise held him back. "YOU NEVER TO COME BACK HERE BELLA. EVER!STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER"

He pulled me shoving me in the car as i screamed for Edward. "EDWARD! EDWARD! PLEASE I DONT WANT TO LEAVE! I LOVE YOU! EDWARD I-" i was crying and Charlie had already started driving away. I ws banging on the window screaming my head off. "EDWARDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!"

"BELLAAAAAAAAAAA! CARLISLE LET ME GO I LOVE HER-" it was the last i heard of his voice. I tried every handle on the door. But it had the stupid officer lock on.

Tears were pouring from my eyes. "LET ME GO CHARLIE. LET ME GO I LOVE HIM!"

"tHEY ARE CRAZY PEOPLE YOUR NEVER GOING BACK THERE. WERE MOVING!"

"LET ME GO. I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU!"

"ITS FOR YOUR OWN SAFTEY!"

"LET ME GO NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!" i hit the wheel of the car. Charlie screamed as i screamed crying. The car lost control. Charlie didnt have a hold of it anymore. The car swerved into the ditch. Smack! Everything went black.

Sorry for any mistakes! 


	4. Not Forgiven

My eyes fluttered open. Then shut again fast before the images came rushing at me of us hitting the tree. It was all i remembered. At first we were yelling, and then everything had gone black. I could hear the beeping of the machines around me. I opened my eyes and the nurse was at my side.

"Good morning sweety? Feeling any better?" I looked at her. She smiled. "Im betting your tired..." she went to the tubes next to me. Turning them off and taking the things out of my arm. I closed my eyes so i didnt have to watch. "Its normal, all the medicine that we needed to give did that. So you'll be very tired for a couple of days. Just relax at home.  
The doctor will be by later tonight to give you a checkup and clear you if your aloud to go."

I opened my eyes and swallowed hard. My voice was quiet and the words came out choppy.  
"What about Charlie? My dad?"

She smiled and walked to the door. Turning to me. "He's fine. A broken rib and leg, but hes recovery excellently well. He'll be discharged in about a week to two." She smiled.  
"Oh, and a girl name Angela came by, she wants you to call her as soon as you get home, i told her you'd be fine" i smiled.

She left the room. I put my arms to my head. it was throbing. I hated concussions. They always made my head hurt. I pulled my hand back. Guess they found i broke it, but it was Jacob who broke it. I layed my hands next to me and lied back closing my eyes.

Then I opened them jumping in my bed a little. "hi" he was there. i inhaled his breath. He made me dizzy. I looked into his eyes. They seemed scared then flung myself forward wrapping my arms around him. He sat on the edge of the hospital bed holding me close to him.  
"Bella, its alright, im not leaving you, im sorry that..."

I pulled back putting my finger to his lips. "Dont, i dont want to talk about it. Really!  
I just i want to go back home. I get to leave today, take me home." He smiled.

"We'll stop by Charlies house first and get your things, then well go home" i gave a small laugh.

I got discharged. Put my old clothes back on. It was amazing not alot of blood was on them.  
I held my hand against my chest as i walked toward Charlies room. Edwards arm around my waist.  
I stopped, looking through the window. "hes gonna be alright Bella, i promise!"

I gave a weak smile. "I know, but i dont think he'll ever recover" he tigthened his arm.

"Come on. Lets go home!" i smiled it felt nice. As i walked away i was sure i saw Charlies head turn toward me, but i didnt look back. I just leaned my head against Edward.  
"I think you might want to sleep, you seem tired"

"I am!"

We arrived at my house. And edward ran around getting my things for me. He even grabbed a box of poptarts. I told him where my undergarmets were. He seem to not care, and i was to tired to care either.

I lied down in the backseat as he drove to the house. Before i knew it he was waking me up because we had arrived. He helped me out of the car holding me tightly as he helped me walk toward and up the stairs to the house. I felt the eyes on us as we walked to the door.  
My eyes drooping.

"Hey guys!" Esme came to us. "How you feeling Bella? You've been out for days. You look-"

"Wait! How long have i been out?"

"Bella, love, 3 days!" i swallowed and Edward put my bag down.

I turned to Carlisle not really seeing his face. My eyes were half closed. "Can you put a band-aid on this stupid cut...i hate the wrap around my head." he smiled and Edward led me to the couch. Carlisle changed my band-aid. Then Edward picked me up from the couch and brought me to his room. "Edward..."

"Sleep my love, im right here!" he kissed my forhead. And i fell asleep.

I opened my eyes as the sun dawned in. I was going to have to go visit Charlie today.  
And i needed to call Anglea and Ben. I sat up, Edward wasnt there. So i decided to change into clean clothes and ventured on my own.

"Edward? Alice? Esme? Anybody?" i walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Esme and Alice were sitting there. "Where is everyone?"

"Hunting!"

"oh!"

Alice brought me a poptart that i guess Edward left on the counter."So Bella, tonight,  
were going to go play ball in the feild."

"Really?"

"Well, you and Edward are going out to dinner with Angela and Ben"

i groaned. "Im not ready to go anywhere. Look at me, im tired, im dirty, and..." i paused "  
i need to go see Charlie!"

Esme turned around. "Dont worry hunny, after you eat, Alice is taking you! We bought a gift for him as well"

"Alice..."i spoke between bites "I dont know...if...charlie will...want to see you 'crazy'  
family"

She laughed and skipped out yelling back at me. "Right, were all a bunch of nutty people"  
Esme laughed to.

Alice took me to the hospital. She waited outside where Charlie couldnt see her. I went and sat in a chair.And left alices gift on the table.  
I left my jacket on. He sighed. "Bella, im sorry for my reaction, and i know you love him, but you cant go back there. I band you from seeing him! And thanks for the gift"  
I leaned back in my chair and glared at him. "its for your own good sweety!"

I was mad and my voice was high enough to be yelling, but not enough to interrupt the quiet throughtout the rest of the hospital wing. "my own good? Are you kidding me? taking me away from him! How the hell is that for my own good Charlie?" i stood up!

"STOP CALLING ME CHARLIE!"

"IM NOT ABOUT TO CALL YOU DAD. CAUSE RIGHT NOW. YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY FOR ME!"

"HAVE YOU EVEN TOLD YOUR MOTHER!" i stopped talking then. That was it. I was leaving. For GOOD!

I walked to the door. Opening it. I turned back to him. "Charlie, i havent told her, becuase i sent her a wedding invitation. And now your not getting one. The gift isnt from me. Its from the cullens.  
Your out of my life"  
i slammed the door. I crossed my arms and walked to Alice. She hugged me.

"Come on Bella. Lets go home. Ill call Angela and have her come over.We'll show you some wedding plans..." we started walking "before Edward gets ba-"she stopped talking and she squeezed my hand.

"Hey Bella!"

I stuttered it slowly. this was the last person i wanted to see. "Jacob!"

Sorry for any mistakes! 


	5. War is to Follow

I slowly backed away. This wasnt possible. I didnt want to see Jake, Sam had told me he left without saying goodbye. I hate him. And hes probably back to break me and Edward up.  
I was getting married. And my love for Jacob, had dissapeared with disgust. Just like it was before. "You need to leave now!"

"Bella, im not going anywhere, you need me-"

"I dont need you, i have Edward you arrogant son of a-" Alice cut me off. Putting up her hand. SHe pulled me behind her.

"You. Leave. NOW!" I looked to Jake. Edward was going to hear about this. From both their minds. "Get out of our way !" Alice manouvered around us, i tried to miss jake but he pulled me in for a hug.

"GET OFF ME!" i tried to be as quite as possible not to make a scene. "You just left without saying goodbye. My love for you has turned to disgust. I never want to see your face again dog! Im one of them now!" I pointed to Alice. "Bye JAKE!" I stormed out. Alice at my side. We got in the car and she drove at her normal fast pace.

"Edwards going to hear about this!"

"I know, let me talk to him. Just lets not fight!"

We got back to the house. Esme was on the floor infront of the tv, waiting for us. "So,  
how did it-" i slammed the door. And leaned my back against. I slid down putting my face in my hands.

"STUPID DAMN DOG! I HATE THAT IDIOT. I JUST WANT TO KILL HIM!"

Alice walked over to me. She stood before me. "Bella, its fine really. You have us, it doesnt matter!"

I stood up. She took my hand. "Your right Alice! It doesnt matter. I have you guys, and i have Edward." i straightened up. "Im gonna go take a nap. This yelling is making my hand hurt."

Esme stood up bringing me some pain medicine and a glass of water. "here take this. Carlisle said it should kick-in in about an hour." I took and she took the glass from me. I headed up stairs.

I fell asleep. And oh no! Another nightmare. Just this time not the accident! "JACOB LET ME GO!  
I LOVE EDWARD! I HATE YOU, YOU STUPID DOG. LET ME GO!" "tell me you love me Bella, i know you do"  
He brought his lips to mine. They pressed hard against mine. I put my hands on his chest to push him away but he wouldnt get off me. He held me down tight kissing my neck. I was struggling to get free. "JACOB BLACK...GET OFF ME. STOP IT! STOP IT NO! I DONT WANT TO! GET OFF ME!!!!!"

I shot my eyes open. "AGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"did i scare you Bella? Im sorry. I just thought-" He got off me. He was sitting up. I shot at him wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Its fine Edward really. Im just...glad your here!" He put his arms around me.

"So the mongrels back? Im sorry Bella."

I whispered in his ear. "its fine. I dont love him. I love you! And i cant wait to be your wife!"

He smiled hugging me tighter. Then brought his lips to mine. And pulled back just a bit. His face close to mine. He breathed on me. "Bella, lets go to the meadow!" I smiled and he took that as a yes!

I always new he loved running. He always had a smile on his face. The meadow as beautiful today. And so was Edward. The sun was perfect over the sky. It wouldnt be too long before it became night time. Time so suck up as much vitamin D as possible. He lied next to me. HIs arm around me. My head was on his chest. I had my eyes closed but i felt his eyes on my face. He was rubbing my back.

"Bella, i never really said anything before, but, i want you to know, that im so sorry for everything that i have EVER done to you. I mean i left, and you could be with Jake now- "

"Edward dont! I dont want to think about him." i titled my head up to face him. I sat up at the same time he did. I looked down at me hands. "I've thought about it too Edward, but if i had a future with him. It wouldnt be the kind of future i want with you!" He slid up behind me put his arms around me i leaned back on him. We both smiled. I closed my Eyes." Edward i love you more then anything in the world!"

"I love you to Bella. I really do!" He started humming my lullaby. And i hadnt noticed i was still very tired.  
I got comfortable in his arms. Closing my eyes slowly. I fell asleep, but before i did. I new Jacob would come. I knew he would upset Edward. It wasnt good for us to stay here, but this fight had to happen. It was time for Jacob to die!

Sorry for any mistakes! 


	6. Forseen, Not Told

"Bella? Bella love?" I opened my eyes slowly. Edward was leaning over me, his cool hand on my cheek. He kissed my forhead. "Bella, the hospital called, Charlies been doing well so there discharging him early, he said that he wants both of us to come to the house today to talk" i groaned, he laughed. "Renee and Phil are going to be there, and...Jacob"

I sat up. "I dont want to go then!" I crossed my hand over my chest. "Not if hes there!"

Edward sat on the bed beside me. He pulled me into his stone cold chest. "ALL there thoughts are calm. Now Bella, please get dressed and well go to your house. After you eat something,  
i have a feeling there going to offer us breakfast!" He got up, and i followed him to the door. HItting my fist on it as he went to open it.

"Do i need to spell it out. I DONT WANT TO GO SEE JACOB!" He laughed.

"Bella, love..." he brought my face to his. Making me breath in his scent. It was delicious.  
"You dont have a choice!"

I stepped back. "What does that mean?"

"You'll find out if you dont get ready" he removed my hand from the door. Turned and kissed the tip of my nose, then shut the door behind him giving me privacy. I went to the bed and sat down.

"There is no way..." i was fuming now, angry at everyone "FINE!" i yelled so i know he would hear me. I got dressed without enthusiasm. Then went down the stairs. Everyone was in the kitchen. I went and sat at the place set for me with the poptart. "Sorry for yelling Edward!"

Everyone laughed. Alice kissed the top of my head. "Ill see you later, when me and Angela come to your house with the wedding gifts, after Edward leaves to go hunting." she smiled.  
She skipped to the door and dissapeared around the corner. Rosalie and Emmet scurried behind her. Jasper stayed in the kitchen.

"Wheres Carlisle?"

Esme turned to face me. "He had a call in, but he'll be here later. We all have a suprise for you" she smiled then her and Jasper left, leaving me and Edward alone. I finished chewing my food, as he watched me in disgust.

"Its not so bad Edward! These are really good." He came and sat down by me. "You know you want to try one!"

He backed up a little. "Ill meet you at the car!"

We arrived at the house, just as they finished breakfast. Jacob sat across the room in the single chair. Charlie and Renee sat on the couch with Phil in between, and me and Edward sat on the love seat, farthest away.Renee and Phil stood up first. It was now starting to feel like a family meeting. They walked over to us.

Renee smiled. "CONGRATULATIONS GUY!" she bent down and hugged us. Phil shook Edwards hand and then kissed my cheek. "IM SO EXCITED. LATER I WANT TO SEE ALL THE WEDDING DETAILS!" she clapped her hands. I look to Edward. Thats what Alice ment. I looked away but his eyes caught my attention. They were Black and his circles were back. This conversation needed to hurry up before he attacks someone.

Charlie stood up. He atleast tried. Jacob helped him walk over to us. Then sat him so he was sitting on the table in front of us. "Edward im sorry. And Bella im sorry. You have to understand though. Your my little girl, and i love you, and i want whats best for you. Now im not saying i wont be difficult, but i am saying ill try. So, congratulations. Both of you!"

I leaned forward and hugged him. "I love you to daddy!" Edward shook his hand. CHarlie went back to the couch. And i leaned back on Edward. He put his arm around my waist. He held me tightly to him. We both glared at Jacob. Everyone got the message leaving the room, but they would still be able to hear us.

I stood up. We all did. "Lets go to the backyard!" I walked first. Edward behing me. I could feel Jacob glaring onto our backs. We walked toward the forest. No one would hear or see us!  
"what do you want Jacob?"

Edward stood a little infront of me. I was holding his hand. Jacob stood apart from us.  
"Bella, i just want to me your friend"

"The last time you wanted to be my friend, you got a little TOO cosy!"

"Bella, im sorry, its just, i love you-"

"And i dont!"

Edward stood there. This was between me and Jake, but liked him close. "Bella, jsut hear me out, let me be your friend. Dont you wonder what it would be like with me? And not someone who is dead!"

The light growl in Edwards stomach was rising. "JACOB BLACK, HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! HES MORE ALIVE THEN YOU WILL EVER BE YOU STUPID MUT! AND YOU KNOW WHAT IF I EVER WONDERED THAT, IT WOULDNT BE ANYONES BUT MINE!" i turned away pulling Edward toward the house. He kept my pace.  
i could hear Jacob following.

"BELLA WAIT?"

I stopped, turning around. Edward looked back at me as i marched toward Jacob. He leaned down and i glared into his face. Then i smiled. "Jacob..." i slammed my foot on top of his. Then pushed him back. "STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!"

We had gone back inside. Jacob left in a rush. It was time Edward go hungting. So i called Alice and Angela. Edward left on his own to feet. SO it seemed like Alice had brought him a car. The four of us girls sat around the table. Phil and Charlie in the kitchen.  
Alice explained to them everything. Angela showed them everything. I was bored so i started to make some tea. Alice was the only one that didnt want any.

"So, Bella, i need you to choose-" she stopped talking. Everyone looked her way. Renee asked is she was okay, but i said id take her to the bathroom.

"Its just stress mom, Angela, finish explaning, we'll be back!" I pulled Alice from the chair rushing her to my room.

"Alice? ALice what did you see?" she looked at me. Then started screaming as she hugged me.

"Bella, its fantastic, i saw, i saw!" she stopped talking then calmed herself. "You'll have to wait for it to happen. Im not telling you!"

"Fine ill ask Edward"

She shook her head. Then stood up straight. "Its out of my thoughts completly!" I crossed my arms.

"Please?"

sorry for any mistakes! 


	7. All In Due Time

Angela had left first, Alice was waiting for Edward. As was I. She was talking with Renee in the kitchen. I refilled my bag with clean clothes. I grabbed a new toothbrush, and some more shampoo and conditoner. I also grabbed a new pair of pj's.  
I had gone to the kitchen and grabbed some cereal and milk, i had put it at the front with the rest of my stuff, when ALice and Renee called for me from the kitchen. "Belllllllaaaaaa? Come to the kitchen soon to be sister-in-low!"

I stumbled in. That sounded odd to me, but i wasnt going to go back on my word. Not after everything. "Yes, Alice."

She smiled and stood up. "I was thinking, tomorrow, when the You, I go shopping tomorrow, your wonderful mother should come along with us." Oh god, the mother daughter shopping. Typical Alice. Me and my mother werent having any problems in our "relationship" persay, but i didnt want to go any father with it. I knew she would fake sick at the last moment. I smiled though.

"Sure Mom, that would be great" the knock came to the door. ANd i left kitchen in a rush. Alice right behind me. BEfore Renee made it to the door. I made Alice put my stuff in the car. She didnt come back, and i knew she knew i was upset. "So, mom i guess will see you tomorrow then." She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Goodnight Bella, Edward!" Edward waved then wrapped his arm around my waist. ANd pulled me to the car. I got in and Edward starting driving. His normal fast pace. I was fuming at Alice, but not for mom thing. I couldnt blame her for trying. I turned and faced her.

"Okay were Alone...me and Edward...and YOU! Tell us now, what the hell did you see?"

She smiled and crossed her arms. "I didnt see a thing!"

I turned around facing the window. Edward took my hand. It was cold against my hot skin. "Bella, love, whats wrong?"

I sighed. "We were in the kitchen..." i told him everything. He didnt seem to upset,except for when i told him she didnt tell us.

We arrived back at the house. I stormed in. Edward just as mad beside me. HE slammed the door before ALice could make it in behind us. Emmet and Jasper sat in the livin room. We went and sat on the couch. Alice came in. "You dont have to be so crabby, you'll find out in a week anywas!"

She said down by Jasper. He looked at the two of us. Then turned to ALice. "What didnt you tell them?"

Emmet laughed. "Like shes gonna tell us infront of them. And she cant tell us now that Edwards brain is on high alert!" The all laughed. Edward just growled. Then left the room in a rush and headed upstairs. I didnt fallow.

"Why cant you just tell us. Or me, i mean come on Alice. Hes mind cant read mine. I wont say a thing I promise!"

She sighed. "Fine...NO! Bella be-" I cut her off. And walked toward the stairs.

"WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO DAMN STUBBORN!" i stomped my feet all the way upstaris to Edwards bedroom. HIs door was closed.  
I didnt bother knocking this time. I didnt care what he was doing. I opened the door and slammed it shut, leaning my back against it. "STUPID ALICE!" I slid down to the ground. Closing my eyes. Breathing in silently.

Edward appeared from around the corner. "Bella?"

"I guess i know how you feel, when i wont tell you something" i opened my eyes. ANd he was beside me. I leaned my head on his shoulder. "im sorry!"

He gave a weak laugh. "Its alright Bella"

I had fallen asleep that night in Edwards cold embrace. Because i was so angry, i had gotten my self worked up and i was hot and tired. I awoke the next morning, took a shower, pulled my clothes then headed downstairs for the cereal i had brought.  
Jasper was in the kitchen. "Morning Jasper" i didnt say it with kind words. I breathed in then said it again in a happier tone. "Morning Jasper!" I walked to the box of cereal, the milk was on the counter, but i was in no mood. So i sat and ate out of the box. He sat across from me with a disgust look. "You all get that look dont you?"

He laughed. "Sorry" he filled my mouth again. Eating slowly. "Bella, dont worry Alice hasnt told me anything either. Shes being jsut as stuborn, but she does this when its something really good thats going to happen, so dont question it. Rather enjoy it." he stood up "were all out back, come outside when your ready!"

I smiled. And then finished chewing. "Thanks Jasper" I continued eating as he left. I went to the front windows with the box in my hands. I looked way out into the trees. It was jsut another normal day. And then i remember yesterday with Renee.  
I groanded.

"Your gonna have fun i promise!" i turned around. Edward was standing across from me. He was covered in water. I hadnt noticed the sun came out, but i guess that was because he looked so perfect as usual. Standing before me, in his pants without loose shirt that fit his musceles perfectly. He walked toward me. "Lazy i see" he eyed the box, tkaing it from my hands. He was back in second from the kitchen. "Come outside with us. Were having fun"

I smiled and looked into his eyes. today was a good day. I stood on my toes to reach up and kiss him. HIs lips were cold but they formed with mine. His breath cool against my face. I pulled away. "Lets go!"

JACOB POV:

"I cant believe Bella is with that stupid Vampire and im sitting here in the trees. Its bad enough they cant see me. ANd i know that stupid vampire can hear me. I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME EDWARD! I DONT CARE!" he ran back into the woods, then came to his spot staying out of the light in human form so Edward couldnt hear him.

"You wanna fight bat boy. Tomorrow is gonna be the fight of your life! Bella will be mine! I promise you!" he turned and walked away!

Sorry it cant be longer, super busy with other work. POST NEXT ONE SOON! Promise. SOrry for any mistakes! 


	8. The Calm Before the Storm

JACOBS POV:

He ran back home to La Push. Turning back into a werewolf after he crossed the treaty line.  
His anger filling inside of him. How was he supposed to explain all this too Charlie. And he hadnt been with his pack in a while, but if he didnt think about killing Edward until the moment he did it, then the pack would never have to know. Just aslong as he though about it in human form.

It has been such a long day. Seeing the blood sucker with Bella. What is she doing with him anyways. hes has not heart, he cant REALLY love her like I can! I could hear Billy in the next room. "Dad, im going down to the beach. Ill be back later!"

"Bye Jake!"

"Hurry up Edward, im freezing here!" he laughed and brought me over a towel. The sun shone bright in the window. We walked back onto the porch where the rest of the cullens were sitting they all looked so gorgeous in the sunlight compared to me. A boring old human. I sat on the steps and Edward leaned against the railing. i was the only one in a towel.

Jasper just laughed. And i knew Emmett had made a smart remark about me. i turned and he just put a big fat bat-like smile on his face. "Sorry, Bella it had to be said. Not that your ever going to hear it!"

I crossed my arms and turned my back toward him putting my chin on my knees. I sucked that everyone wouldnt tell me things anymore. Were they just trying to get back at my stubborness.  
It was so annoying, i felt like punching something, or more punching someone.For the past days was all i could think about was, well, Jake. Why he left? Or fight in the yard? And why he would ever think he could win me back?

"Bella, love? What are you thinking about?" he was sitting next to me, his cool hand on my back.  
I was cold already, but i leaned on him anyways. I looked around, everyone had gone inside. I always missed their movements. "I need to tell you something..."

I looked at him. "Whats going on Edward?"

"Bella...Jacob was watching us today. He was screaming in my head. I think he wants to fight. He wants to fight to...well he wants to win you from me."

They way he said it got me mad. I stood up. "WHAT? IM NOT SOMETHING YOU CAN JUST WIN! IM A PERSON, AND THATS ALL ILL EVER BE FOR NOW ATLEAST, WHY THE HELL WOULD HE THINK I WOULD TAKE HIM BACK THAT STUPID DOG!"

He laughed.And stood up beside me. "Bella, i think we need a break from here. Lets go to our meadow!"

The wind blew in the background. I lied on the ground next to him. My cheek pressed against his shirt.  
I could feel his cool skin underneath. The silence was amazing. He had his cool hand against my back.  
Everytime i looked toward his face, his eyes close, and that lovely smile on his face. His hair rustled when the wind blew. And i watched him gleam like diamonds under the beating sun.

"Edward?"

"Yes bella?"

"Your not going to fight Jacob right?"

His smile dissapeared and i sat up curling my arms around my legs. Pulling them close to my body. He wacthed me tense up and sat up beside me. "Bella, i dont know! But, im telling you honestly, when i say, i want to!"

I swallowed. My mouth was dry. I stood up. ANd he watched me slowly. I crossed my arms around me. Then looked away from his eyes. "I wanna go!"

His face was suprised. I starting to walk away. But he was beside me faster then i realized, he grabbed my hand making me stop. When he tried to look at me. I glanced away. He put his hand under my chin making me look at him.  
I swallowed. "Did i say something?"

"Edward, i dont want you to kill him, i dont want you to fight him, i just...i want him to leave. Forever!"

He removed his hand immdediatey and pulled me against his chest. It was cold, colder then usual, yet i felt relitivly warm against him. He kissed my hair. I turned looking in the distance. And then i realized, its was him. Edward turned around. He could hear him, he was in his head. He wasnt going to fight Edward, it was for me to end.

I walked toward the wolf. "Bella?"

"Edward i need to finish this. On my own!"

I walked up to him. "DAMN IT JACOB! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? DONT YOU UNDERSTAND I DONT WANT YOU. YOU ARROGANT IDIOT. YOU DONT GET IT. I DONT WANT YOU. I LOVE EDWARD AND HE IS EVERYTHING I WANT! YOUR NOTHING BUT A FILTHY WOLF. AND I HATE YOU. GET OUT OF HER!"

the dog looked at me. And before i could blink. Jacob was standing infront of me. Edward was behind me. His hands on my wrist. I guess he didnt want me hitting Jacob again and breaking my hand. He started pulling me away.  
Jacob just stood there.

He yelled back to us. "WHAT BELLA? DONT FALL IN LOVE WITH GUYS YOU HAVE A HEART!" thats when Edward stopped. We both did. I could hear the growling in Edwards stomach. it rised loudly. He looked at me, his teeth pulled back. I looked at him, and took his face in both my hands. I pulled him down to me. And former my mouth to his.  
He kissed me back. and i pulled back looking at his face.

"Kick his ass!" i let go. And ran toward the forest. Then Edward turned and faced Jacob.

"READY TO DIE DOG?" 


	9. Akward Feelings

It had been a week sense Edward had killed Jacob. I remembered that day forever. I was standing on the sidelines as i watched Edward sink his teeth into Jacob and rip out his throwt. Jacob had died right infront of me, but somehow, i didnt seem to have a problem with it. Edward and i had gone back to the cullens that afternoon. His mouth was dripping with blood.  
It didnt frighten me, but he did scare me a little.

And now i was just sitting here. Staring out the window. Its was 2 weeks until our wedding. Even closer for my transformation, and i remembered the promise Edward had given me before he changes me. He said he would atleast try. I sat on the front porch. It was me and Alice. Everything had finally gone back to calm.

Renee and Phil had left early. Phil had a thing with work. They'ed be back 4 days before the wedding. Alice hadnt told me anything about her vision yet, and i was so dissapointed, i knew not to bring it up anymore, but somehow, the rest of the family new.  
I know they do, but they never think about. Especially when Edward IS around.

Everyone was out hungting. Alice took the time to stay with me and catch me up on wedding details. Angela would be coming by later to help out with all of our dresses, and give them there final touch-ups.

I took a drink of my water. It was hot out and i was thirsty. I gulpt it down fast.  
But it never quenched my thirst or help replenish my mouth from being dry. I hadnt been feeling good for the past days, but i didnt tell the Cullens, because they would have to tell Charlie.

I had seen him in the past week. And we were now on good speaking terms. it was back to normal for the two of us. He had come over after they couldnt find Jacob, and then left again. I had been staying the night at Charlies, but Alice, convinced him to let me stay the week so we could get down to last preperations before the following week. It was going to be hectec.

Alice sat beside me still as always. She watched the sunrise over the tree tops. Birds calling out loud. It was peaceful. I enjoyed the quiet now. It left me to my thoughts, not all my thoughts i wanted but it was easy enough to distract myself. Especially with people i know who are vampires.  
"Alice, can we do something?"

She looked at me. Away from the sun. I always thought she, new when my thoughts got the better of me,  
that they were the ones i hated. She never objected, but i kind of liked that. "Sure Bella, what did you have in mind?"

We sat in silence for a few moments. I could feel her eyes on my face. I leaned my head back as i closed my eyes. Then i turned and faced her. "Can we go swimming somewhere? I just...its hot...i really want to get cooled off!"

She jumped up clapping her hands. "Of course we can, we'll stop by your house to get you a bathing suit.  
Then we can go down towards the water!" she smiled. And i followed her inside. She walked gracefully compared to my walk. I let my feet drag, while she glidded across the floor. I shook my head, hoping she didnt notice.  
My eyesight was getting the best of me, and thankgod i had the door frame to grab on to, i might have fallen.  
Then she really would have questioned me.

We climbed in. Once we had gotten to Charlies, i ran to put my bathing suit. I quickly grabbed my towel.  
I took two IBprofen and grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge. i kissed Charlie good bye and headed toward the car. i was hoping he wasnt watching from the window. he might have wanted us to stay to see Alices yellow porche Edward had gotten her.

She put a CD on in the car. It was Taylor Swift. Not something she normally listened to, but it was relaxing,  
by the time we got to the water, i knew basically all the lyrics. We pulled up into the drive. No one else was there. We walked down near the water. The sand curling in my toes. We lied our blankets down putting our stuff on top so they wouldnt blow away. She sat on her blanket and i walked to the waters edge. I jsut put my toes near where the water appeared at the top of the beach.

The water felt amazing. I turned around. "COME ON ALICE!" i ran into the water. She wasnt far behind me. My head was spinning, but the water relaxed my diszziness a bit. We splashed around and then played marco polo. It wasnt much of a two player game. And I dont think Alice exactly got the rules. it was fun though.

We were sitting on the beach. I was lieing down on my stomach. And Alcie was lieing on her back. She turned her head toward me. My eyes were closed but she spoke anyways. "Bella, are you all right?" I smiled at her. I had nautious feeling, but i didnt know if i was going to be sick, so there was no way she could forsee it.

"No Alice im fine! When are they getting back?"

"They should be back now! Would you like to leave? We'll be there in less than an hour?!"

"No i like it here, its calm!" i smiled. The sun over took me. I drank some water and then lied back down.  
I closed my eyes, and then everything went black.

"Bella? Bella love?" i could hear Edwards velvet voice. It sounded worried. I could feel his cool body against me. "Bella. I think shes waking up." What, what was that supposed to me? If he wasnt talking to me, who was he talking to. I tightened my grip on his shirt and burried my face in his chest. "Bella?"

I groaned then let my eyes open. Edward was staring down at me. And the trees passed us by quickly. Carlisle and esme were sitting in the front. And i was lieing on Edwards lap in the back. "Where Alice? Where my stuff?"

Esme turned around facing me. "Darling, we think your getting sick. You passed out on the beach, so Alice called us her and Jasper are driving behind us. Good thing your staying at our house, theres a doctor there to check you out!"

I rubbed my eyes. I felt so incredibly hot. "You didnt tell Charlie did you?"

Edward laughed. "Thats for you too decide!" i smiled. I closed my eyes again. Man, was i hot! The must have had the heat on or something.

I started fidgeting, Edward new something was wrong. I jsut knew he could sense it. "Can you turn down the heat? Im hot!" Edward put his hand against my forhead. It made me feel really good. "Hold me closer please...your nice and cold." He pulled me in tighter and i was nice and cool.

"Bella, you really are burning up!"

"mmmm" it was all that escaped my mouth. I snuggled closer to his cool body. I closed my eyes. And the last thing i could hear was Edwards breathing.

THE CULLENS:

Edward sat on the sofa. Carlisle and Esme sat next to eachother across from him. Alice sat on the floor. The rest of the cullens just listened. "Carlisle...whats wrong with her? Do you think its wedding jitters or something?"

Alice just shook her head. "its cant be. I asked her the smorning if she was okay, she didnt look it but i listened to watch she said. I watched her take medicine before she left. She seemed okay when we got in the water. And when she got out she just...passed out."

Esme watched as Carlisle thought. "I dont know, we'll have to wait for Bella to wake up to ask her how shes feeling and when this whole thing started!"

Edward snapped his teeth shut. "thats all we can do? She looks whiter then us. And shes just sleeping. She too hot! I cant be next to her all the time. Something might happen."

Esme stood. "Edward, you march upstairs right now and be with her. And keep your teeth in your mouth!" she left the room.  
Edward headed upstairs as everyone watched him.

I felt him slip in next to me. I was on my stomach. He lied close to me making me feel cold. I was so hot. I didnt even have the blanets on me. I moved slowly. I new i was awake, just not totally. I turned to my side putting my face in his chest,  
as his arms locked around me. I molded into the shape of his body. And fell back asleep.

Im sorry i didnt show the fight. Thought this would be different. IN the next chapters to come there will be more on Jacob etc...sorry for any mistakes! 


	10. Dance of a Crazy One

i awoke that morning. Edward was gone, and i didnt feel as hot anymore. I got up and didnt even bother to change my clothes at the time. I scrathed my head as i walked down the stairs. I streched my arms as i walked into the living room. Angela and Alice were sitting on the floors flipping through books. ALice got up and kissed my cheek. "Morning Bella"

Angela moved out of the way so i could sit on the couch. "Hey Bella, feeling any better?"

I sighed and leaned back. Then closed my eyes and pushed my hair out of my face. "A bit, where is everyone?"

Alice laughed, she smiled. "They went out to get you a gift, they'll be back soon!"

"Im really feeling okay, trust me!" she laughed.

Angela stood up. "Well, i better get going. Ben's meeting me soon." she stood up. ALice walked her to the door. I just waved bye. Alice turned and faced me. She eyed me and i watched her.

"What?"

She smiled. "Nothing, ill be out back." She skipped out of the room. What was going on. I shut my eyes and lied back on the couch.

I pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and rapped it around myself. I faced the back of the couch. It was darker that way. I closed my eyes letting myself drift off again into sleep mode.

FLASHBACK:

"COME GET ME BAT BOY! yOU'LL NEVER WIN!"

Edwards growling had become intense. His lips parted back over his teeth. "SHE'LL NEVER BE YOURS!" He flew at Jacob. Pouncing on him. I watched them roll around on the grass, scratching and hitting eachother..."

FLASHBACK OVER:

"AGHHHHHHH!" my breathing was heavy. I sat up.

"Bella?"

I could tell who was talking to me. His velvet voice was like a dream. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay? Bad dream?" he sat down beside me. He sat his hand on mine. It was cold. I never answered i just breathed in and exhaled loudly. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me on his lap and squeezing me to his chest.  
"It will be okay. I promise."

The rest of the cullens filed into the room. Carlisle took my temperature and Jasper and Emmett just sat and laughed at me. Rosalie and Alice unwrapped my gift. Well, whatever could be unwrapped. They had botten me flowers. One flower from everyone. Edward had given me 12.

We all sat infront of the tv. I leaned up against Edward. We were watching a movie. One of my favourites. I was sketchy,  
i was really interested in sitting down. I wanted to go outside. Run around. Feel the wind in my hair. Whatever i could feel i guess. I looked around the room. Everyone was imunned, well looked like they were enjoying the movie. I stood up.  
"Lets go outside. Its boring in here. And the sun is shining. Its a perfect day. I dont have to worry about anything or CHarlie."

Everyone looked at me like i was delirious. I was standing in the middle of the room. Whiter then all of them put together. I was standing in my pajamas. "Im gonna go change, then we'll go outside!" i told all of them in a stern voice.  
I skipped up the steps. Everyone watched me. What was so weird, i was happy, why werent they?

THE CULLENS:

Edward sat in a glaze. He blinked. Then turned to Carlisle. "Did you give her happy pills or something? This isnt Bella!  
Shes gone like insane. She wasnt feeling good, and now she feels-"

Rosalie cut in. "Great! IM sorry, but i like the new Bella. Shes less whiny. Lets just see how things play out, whats the worse that could happen?"

Alice stood up. "im gonna go check on her!" she rushed up the stairs before the rest of the cullens could but in with silly ideas and notions toward Bellas new attitude.

"Bella?"

"Come in Alice!" i was searching through my bag when she entetered. She looked at me like i was crazy and then her face turned calm. "Alice, do you have a spring dress. i dont want to wear these." i held up my clothes. They were disgusting.

"Sure Bella...ill just...ill be right back" before i knew it, she was back. And with a selection of spring dresses. I took the one that slung over me. I looked in the mirror and smiled. Then turned back to Alice. I started to skip out of the room,  
she kept at my pace. "Bella, are you all right? One minute your feeling sick, the next your dancing around. In a dress!"

I skipped down the stairs. Everyone watched me in a daze, i didnt care. I pecked Edward on the lips and everyone followed me out back. I ran down the porch steps twirling. Letting the sun shine on me. It felt warm. I laughed throwing my head back closing my eyes letting the sun warm my face. I stopped and turned back to the cullens. They looked suprised. "What?  
come on!"

Edward stepped into sight. "Bella, your a..."

"Im a what?" i spinned somemore. And then stopped facing him. He was close to me now. He put his hand on my back. I threw my head back. And thats when he gasped. As did the rest of the cullens. "What?"

Edward ran his hand over my neck. "Bella..."

TO BE CONTINUEDSORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES. SORRY FOR THE RUSHING TO! 


	11. Bitten, Forgotten

Edward lied me in the grass. The rest of the cullens came to look. "Bella, your bitten. But Jacob didnt bite you and i dont remember biting you!"

I smiled as he straced the indentations in my neck. Carlisle stood over me, blocking the sun from my eyes. "It looks like.  
i dont know. I cant tell. Edward you wont like this but you need to see if there vampire marks. You need to put-"

"I DONT THINK SO!" his voice was roaring. He was angry and i watched him yell back at the rest of his familys. I could feel the sun dance on my skin. I closed my eyes and inhailed.

"You have to do this Edward. What if something did bite her? She could become something terrible. You need to find out what she is becoming. If she is becoming something" ugh...they were being so loud. It was annoying. I wanted to enjoy the sun and all they wanted to do was fight about the marks on my neck. So something bit me, thats nothing un usual.  
I brought my hand to my neck. Edward watched me carefully.

"Bella, do you mind?"

I shook my head. "No, go for it." he didnt seem impressed by my form of answer. He looked worried. He glanced back at the rest of the cullens. All of them watched carefully. He bent down towards me. He first kissed my neck. I smiled. I put my hands resting on his upper back. Holding him close to me. His breath blew against my skin. And then it was nothing. He pulled back and i saw my blood around his lips. I closed my eyes. "So?"

Alice stepped forward. "Edward? DO you know?"

He nodded and i let my arms go from around him. I sat up. And looked at him. He looked dissapointed. But not in me, in himself. "It was me. I did it!"

I looked confused. He looked angry. The cullens just stared. I leaned in and hugged Edward. "Its okay, im sure it wasnt your fault. You didnt mean to do it!"

He hugged me back. "Bella, it was to early. And i never followed through with your requests. Im sorry."

"Edward its okay, really. I mean i know im not human anymore, i cant even remember my request. Its okay, truly. Dont put this on yourself."

Emmett and JAsper laughed. We all looked at them. "Bella is a vampire. Ha. I wonder what you can do. Cant wait to find out.  
But you wanna know your request, cause Alice saw it. I remember she nearly puked."

I turned around sitting down by Edward. The rest of the cullens joined us on the warm grass. "What?"

Rosalie smirked at the two. "Dont worry there just being immature. But, your request was to...well you wanted to.  
you wanted to have-"

"SEX with Edward!" Jasper blurted it out. Emmett rolled around laughing. I blushed a little. Well, if i could blush i would. Edward didnt look to pleased. Carlisle and Esme sat motionless. Well wasnt that akward.

Edward stood up. "Your dead!" he started chasing after Emmett and Jasper in the yard. We all watched as the ran around.  
I didnt want Edward to do this. there was no need to. I stood up. And before i knew it i was close to Edward. I liked running fast. What an advantage. I jumped on his back and he stopped. We both laughed as Emmett and Jasper watched us from the edge of the house. The cullens on the grass watched us to.

"Gotcha!"

"Your gonna like running fast arent you?" i nodded he had his face turned the best he could to see me. I leaned over his shoulder.

"Theres no need to run after them. Its okay really. I was just being me."

"Bella? Your so normal. Arent you the least bit thirsty?"

I shook my head. "Just a bit. For now, but i dont know how to hunt."

"Yet, ill teach you later. BUt for now here." he set me down in the grass. I was facing the house. The rest of the cullens had gone back inside. The sun beat down on my face. I soaked it up. He pushed me back and hovered over me. "Do you trust me Bella?"

I nodded. "More than anything"

Before i knew it. He was back from the house. Hovering over me once again. HIs shirt was unbuttoned and i could see his stone chest. He had a knife in his hand. He cut a slit at the base of his throat. I could see the blood drip from it. It dripped atop of me. Onto my throat. "Drink it! I dont have much!"

He leaned down and i put my mouth to it. The blood was cold. But it tasted amazing. He finally pulled away. And i went to wipe my mouth. INstead he kissed me before i could. Tracing my lips with his tongue. "You good?"

"Yeah. Im fine now!"

He smiled and rested his forhead atop of mine. He was still hovering. "Bella, do you remeber Charlie?"

The name sounded correct. He was my father right. "Yes, hes my father. He lives here right?"

"Bella, were getting married soon. Your mother and her husband Phil is coming soon. Your friend Angela..."

"I know all these people. And i know whats going on. I just want to know your point?"

"You remember?"

"Of course. Why wouldnt I?"

"Nothing Bella love, its just not ordinary for you to remember everyone." he smiled rolled over lieing next to me. I leaned on him. breahting him in. "ONe more question, do you remeber Jacob?"

I stopped. The named sounded familiar, but i didnt remember totally who it was. "no!" Edward froze underneath me. "Whats wrong?"

He stroked my hair trying the best to hide it. "Nothing. Its fine." i smiled at him the put my head back down. Why was Edward lieing to me. Id get Alice to tell me. Soon enough, i'd be married, a vampire, and atleast i could have my powers.  
Whatever those may be.

Sorry its so short. About to watch Prison Break premiere. Sorry for any mistakes. 


	12. Sucked

It was the day before my mother Renee and her husband Phil arrived. Charlie was coming over to visit tonight. In 5 days i'd be married to my love Edward. He was taking me hunting tonight. It was the first time, he had been giving me some of his blood for the past week. Me and Alice were going through the wedding stuff, Angela was soon to arrive. Edward sat behind me. "...so it should be a great day. And after you'll guys will be flying to Paris for the honeymoon."

The ring came from the door. Bella stood up. "I'll get it." she opened the door. "Hey Angela."

Angela turned around and looked at her. Her eyes widened. "Bella you look...beautiful. Are you...doing something different?"

I smiled. I like being a vampire. Im hot now! "Come in!"

She walked in. A bag in her hands. She went and sat on the floor by Alice. "Edward. ALice. Here Bella, its early, but i thought you deserved it."

I smiled and took it from her. I pulled out the tissue paper and pulled out the little gift inside. It was a small pair of diamond earings. I shook them in the light. Edward kissed my head. "Those are pretty"

"Thanks Angela. We'll leave you and Alice to your work. Im gonna go get cleaned up anyways." i smiled and Edward followed me upstairs at human pace. We didnt want to seem weird.

I tried the earing on in the mirror. And then looked at my eyes. I rubbed the purple spots around my eyes. Edward watched me from the door. He was leaning against it. "You'll get use to it"

I groaned. "Yeah right. Im purple." he just laughed.

"Sorry." he walked towards me and made me face him. He pulled me against his chest. I hadnt noticed that to me, his chest wasnt cold anymore, it was just his stone hard chest. I held on to his shirt and leaned my forhead against him.  
"I cant wait to go to Paris. Its going to be fun. And the Ritz hotel."

"I know. I just, can i ask you something?"

I looked up from his chest. My arms wresting on it. My eyes looking at his. "Was..when i was...human! Was i always this.  
happy?"

He looked down at me. "Truthfully. To me. BUt everything with...you were." i smiled and he smiled back."

"Can i ask you something else?"

He just nodded.

"Who was Ja-" i stopped myself before i upset him. My thought longed forward. And i realized i was thirsty. "Im..uh.  
im thirsty."

He sighed. "We cant leave now. its not time. And Angela is here. She'll know something is wrong. Hold on." he went and shut the door then went to the closet and retreived the dager. I lied down on the bed. He cut under his collar bone, and the blood dripped. When i was finished he pulled away. "better for now?"

I smiled. "I guess. Im still thirsty"

"Geez Bella" we jsut laughed.

Alice laughed. "So we'll get Bella ready here. And Edward can get ready well, he wants to get ready here to. We'll figure something out. I hope. But Bella and Edward are picking up Renee and Phil tomorrow. And Charlies coming here tonight. So, id say about 8:00 tomorrow."

Angela smiled. "Okay, so 8:00. Ill see the rest of you later." she stood up and walked out the door. The rest of the cullens arrived back inside. Carlisle and Esme went to the kitchen. Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett sat in the living room with Alice.

"So, how is everythhing?"

Alice smiled. "Stressful"

Jasper laughed. He took her hand. "I can take care of that"

Emmett punched him in the shoulder. "Dont! I dont want your happiness. Come on Rose. We'll find our own!"

Edward took my hand and led me toward a clearing. We peared behind bushes to a family of bears. "Bella, ill do the attacking for now. You join me after"

"But Edward-"

He was already gone and the rest of the bears had run to. The bear layed on the ground motionless. Edward walked back to me and took my hand, he led me toward the bear. "Bella, what you do with me...do with it!"

"Sounds easy enough" and it was. I got the hang of it after Edward showed me a couple times. It was really good and when i was finished i wiped my mouth. I was full. We moved away from the bear and went and sat on the ground. It was almost time for Charlie to be arriving at the Cullens. We ran all the way back to there house. Emmett and Rosalie were playing in the backyard. They stopped when they saw us coming.

We walked over to them. "All good Bella?"

I nodded. Edawrd took my hand. "Did you find out your power yet Bella?"

"Emmett just cuase im not as fast as you means that you have to tease!"

All three of them looked at me. What was wrong? Did i have something on my face? Then i met Emmetts eyes. And he screamed.  
Before i new it. I was on the ground and Edward was covering my eyes. I jsut found my power.

SOrry for any mistakes. 


	13. Nervous

I was on the ground. Edward had me smuthered in his chest. He was lieing ontop of me on the ground. Emmett had finally stopped screaming. I could hear carlisle approach us. "Bella, keep your eyes closed!" I shut them. I could feel Edward climb off of me. He helped me sit up. Carlisle put a mask over my face.

"What is this for?"

Carlisle msut have already left. Edward was now picking me up and i could tell he was rushing towrads that house. "Wait till we get inside. Im not sure. Bella, love, it will be okay."

What was he talking about? What was going on? Why did Emmett start screaming? And why did i have that stupid mask on? I sat on the floor. I could feel the cullens eyes on me. I was nervous. I could hear them talking. Carlisle spoke first. "What happened Emmett?"

"I looked in her eyes. They burned. I had flash backs of my past."

"CAN I PLEASE TAKE THIS STUPID MASK OFF YET?"

Edward came forwards. I could tell because he pressed against me. He pulled of the mask and put it to the side. Then he held my face in his hands. I closed my eyes and he pulled in and hugged me. He pulled me towrad the couch and i leaned on him.

We all watched Emmett. "It was awful. We were arguing and then i looked at her, she has that power. Like the girl,  
the one, Jane, from the volturi. Except Bellas is worse"

Everyone looked at me. I felt Edward tighten. Carlisle moved infront of Emmett. "Rosalie take Emmett upstairs. Alice and Jasper get out of here aswell. Esme, go with the kids. Edward-"

"Im not leaving!" We all new Edward kept his word. I wasnt going to fight him on this one. "We need to hurry Carlisle. Charlie will be here soon!"

Everyone exited the room. Edward sat holding my hand. Carlisle sat infront of me. He looked into my eyes. I sat without blinking. "What is it?"

Carlisle leaned in. Then backed away. He took my bitten hand in his. "Bella this might hurt. Edward please dont freak out"  
Carlisle nodded to Edward. Edward held my other hand. Then Carlsile pushed down on my bite.

I screamed trying to pull away. Carlisle held my hand. And Edward held me tight to stop moving. "Stop! Please that hurts!"

Before i knew it. It was over. I held my hand and Carlisle stood. "This isnt good Edward. If she stays like this, she cant get mad around humans. Or us she could kill. We need to find out something to help. If not, the Volturi will come"  
Edward froze as did I. Carlisle left the room.

"Bella, lets go get you ready. Charlie will be here soon." i will still frozen. Edward helped me. We walked up the stairs.  
Not vampire fast, but fast for a human. We walked into his bedroom. Well ours was more like it. I sat on the edge of the bed while Edward went and got my dress. "Love?"

"Edward i dont want to go with the Volturi. I dont want to leave. I want to be with you. Here!" He nelt down infront of me.  
He took my hands throughing my outfit to the side. I looked at him. He pulled me in for a hug. "I dont want to leave"  
If i could cry, i would have been. My feeling must have been ratiating off of me. I think he could tell i was worried.

Edward had left the room for me to change. I knew he was standing just outside my door, but i liked the time alone. I walked to the window. Alice let me borrow a blue turtle neck. It was to hide the bite marks. They hadnt totaly dissapeared.  
I put on my favourtie pair of jeans. I walked to his full length window. I looked out. It had gotten dark, but now that i was a vampire, my eyes could adjust. It was going to be weird now, not falling asleep. What was i going to do.

Charlie had arrived. We had laid snacks out on the table incase either of us wanted to eat. Charlie was the only one who had pciked at the food. He never asked us if we were hungry. He kept watching me though, i think in his eyes,  
i looked different. And i did. I had turned to a radiant vampire. I was beautiful. Or in guys eyes, i was HOT!

It was a bit akward with Charlie there. We dsigust the plans for the wedding. When renee and phil were arriving. And when we were having the practice dinner. I dont know how ALice was going to pull that off, but somehow she was. Angela had called, Charlie had promised to keep an eye on me. She wasnt going to be able to go with us tomorrow,  
so he had promised to fill in.

The rest of the Cullens were inside. I had walked Charlie to his car. We were just talking now. Like a family.  
"I really am happy for you Bells. I still think your moving to fast but im happy."

I smiled. "Thanks Dad. So ill see u tomorrow to pick up mom and phil?"

"Yeah, Alice said that she'll swing by and pick me up. Something about her new car." i stopped. Alice loved her Porsche and she just had to show it off. She new Charlie fancied her, but she was stuck on Jasper. Good old Jasper. "Love you Dad'

He pulled out of the drive. I watched him go. I could tell Edward was behind me, so i darted away from him. Then i turned and faced him. "Come and get me!"

He laughed. We played in the yard for a while. The lights were still on in the house. Me and Edward were lieing in the grass holding hands. "So? is this what it is like to NOT sleep?"

He laughed. "yeah! Anyways, i thought tomorrow, we could try human food tomorrow morning. See if you can handle it for the wedding."

My laughing stopped. I didnt want human food, its was akwrad for me to say but i wanted blood. And then i stopped to think.  
"Edward, when do you think Jane will come? I dont want to go with the volturi. i want to stay here!"

He stopped moving. I turned to face him. He looked worried. "Bella, love, i wont let them take. i mean it with all my love.  
If i have to fight for you, i will. Remember, until death do us part. I wont leave you my love. I wont!"

I smiled. "I love you Edward!"

Carlisle and Alice:

The two watched them out the window. "Alice, you need to watch out for the Volturi? Edward will kill them if they take Bella.  
We cant let that happen"

Carlisle crossed his arms. Alice sighed. "I will. She is my sister. I mean that. No one else wants her to leave, but what happens if Edwrad kills someone from the Volturi?"

"Alice, if Edward kills a leader. Or one of our kind. He could be killed himself. They could hurt the entire family, and go after everyone attached to us. Including Charlie, Renee and Phil. Maybe even Angela and Ben too. We cant let him do that.  
We have to hold him back. Atleast lets get there mind of eveything. Especially Bellas powers, shes frightened enough!"

Alice nodded. Then dissapeared from the living room.

Sorry cant write more. Busy! Sorry for any mistakes! 


	14. Threatened

I sat in the living room. Rosalie came to join me. The TV was off. The silence was killing me, but we still sat there not talking. I needed to brake the silence. I bit my lip and then spoke first. "So, Rosalie, uh...how was...im going outside"  
I stood up and vampire ran to the yard. The sun was out and it felt good against my skin. I put my arms out and titled my head back letting the sun take over me. It felt so warm. I knew it would soon be time to go pick up Renee and Phil.  
The others had left to go hunting. Rosalie had gone earlier, Edward had gone with me yesterday.

I lied down on the ground closing my eyes. I could feel the wind lightly blow my hair, it tickled my face. I heard a laugh.  
I opened my eyes and turned my head. Edward was beside me, he was holding up his head resting it on this hands that was held up by his elbow. I turned on my stomach and he lied down putting his arm as a pillow for me. I smiled and closed my eyes. I felt him lightly trace my cheekbone. "Edward?"

"Yes love?" I smiled.

"Do we have to leave? Can't Alice get Renee, i want to stay right here!"

I heard him laugh. He shook lightly under me. He brushed my hair from my face. I opened my eyes to look at him. "Bella..."

I turned on my back facing the sun again. "I like the sun! Its warm. I've never felt it like this as a human!" I smiled and laughed turning back to face him, but he was already gone. I sat up. "Edward? Edward?" I stood up. I looked around the yard and he wasnt there. "EDWARD?"

"What?" i gasped and spun around quickly. "Where'd you go?"

He lifted up his hand. "i got this for you!" He held out a box to me. It was wrapped neatly. I could tell it was him you did it. He had already lifted the covers at the end. Even though i was a vampire, he still did it.

"Okay. Whats this?"

"Open it!"

I sat down. He sat down across from me. I pulled it out. It was a green and white sun dress. It was strapless and it came down just above my knees. I held it up. Then sat it back in the box and literally flew into Edwards arms falling ontop of him.  
I lied atop of him. His arm around my waist. My arms on either side of his head holding me up to see his face. "I guess you love it!"

"Course. Its beautiful!" I smiled and laughed. I leaned down and kissed him. And when i tried to pull away he pulled me closer to him. I smiled under his lips.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just love you. Come on, you can be the first to see me in it, better yet, you can help me in it, if you can beat me upstairs." he smiled. And before i knew it. I was in his room. Dress in my hand, hands on my hips waiting for him to come through the door. When he finally reached it. He laughed.

"Not fair. You got a head start!" i laughed and walked to the door. I kissed him lightly and pushed him out.

"Wait there!"

I shut the door. Pulled of my over clothes. Then pulled on my dress. It looked good. "Nice!"

I smiled. He came up behind me. His reflection was behind me in the mirror. "I love it!" HIs hands were at my neck. He slid a necklace on me. On the chain was a heart. It sparkleded from the sun coming in the windows.

He kissed my shoulder as i put my hand to my collarbone. I smiled. Then took his hand. "Where are you taking me Bella?"

"You'll see!"

"Carlisle, do you understand. If you dont convince her to come, then we'll be coming to get her. Understand"  
Carlisle watched the Volturi bow and back away.

Alice stepped forward. "You can't just take her-"

The volturi stepped toward Alice. Close to his face. Jasper hissed and Emmett and Esme stepped closer. "I'll be back in 2 weeks to get Bella if she hasnt come by then. She has a good power! She has Jane's power. She one of us. Shes ours. Understand!"

Alice stepped back and jasper took her hand. She nodded as Carlisle and Emmett stepped infront of her view. "We understand Aro,  
we'll do our best. Edward wont go easily with this. And Bella wont go along"

Aro stepped back. He smiled. "Then we'll just to have to take BOTH!" Before they new it he was gone!

Carlisle turned around. Everyone was worried. "We have to get back. Renee and Phil will arrive soon. No thinking about this till after the wedding. This stays between us. Dont think about it, we'll tell Edward later. Lets not worry them now!"

ROSALIE/EDWARD:

"I like her dress! Where'd you get it?"

Edward laughed. He watched Bella dance in her new dress in the sun. "I got it where Alice gets ALL her dresses." he laughed.  
"They should be back soon!"

"Okay, im gonna go upstairs and get dressed and clean up. Go have fun with your fianc?

"Bella?"

I turned around and Edward was leaning against the porch. He looked gorgeous as always. I smiled at him. "Yeah?"

He walked toward me. He smiled at me. He met me close to his face. He put both his hands on the side of my face. I held onto his shirt. He smelled good. As usual. We smiled at eachother. He pulled me and kissed me. Our lips moved in motion and his tongue slowly traced my lips. He pulled away leaning his forhead against mine. "What was that for?"

"I cant kiss my fiance"

I smiled and laughed. "Anytime!" I leaned up and kissed him again.

"BELLAAAAAA? EDWARDDDDDDDD? TIME TO GO!" We turned to see Alice waving to us off the porch.

"Coming ALice." he kissed me again, then took my hand and pulled me towrad the car. "Come on, its time to get your mom"  
he put his arm around my waist. He kissed my cheek. I laughed. Nothing in this world could ruin this. I love him. I love my family. I love my life. 


	15. Welcome To Forks!

Me and Edward stood outside Renees gate. Alice had waited in the car. I was so nervous. Edward had his arm around me, as i leaned in on him. I had smile on my face. "PLANE 27 HAS NOW ARRIVED!" The doors opened and we watched slowly for my mother and Phil to come on. When they finally did they walked over to us. We all gave hugs.

Renee held my hands looking me up and down. "You look fantastic!"

I smiled and she kissed my cheek. They picked up their luggage and we headed for the car. Me, Edward and Renee sat in the back as Phil sat upfront with Alice. She drove at human speed. She kept looking in the mirror at us. No wonder Edward hated when i was human driving at my speed. it was to slow. "So, mom. You'll love your dress Alice made for you!"

She smiled. "Alice you sew?"

Alice laughed. "Hardly. I know some skills."

I laughed. "Dont be modest. Shes great. You know Alice did my wedding dress. Its beautiful. And it fits perfect." My mother looked at me. I smiled. "What?"

"You seem different from the last time we saw eachother. Your so much more...energized. And i thought you hated wearing dresses!"

Edwards arm tightened around me. I smiled a weak smile. "People change!"

We arrived at the house. The rest of the Cullens were outside and had looked a little dressed up compared to their usual outfits i saw them in. Everyone shook hands. We went out back to the porch where Esme had set out some little snacks and a couple drinks. Not like we'd be drinking any of it. Me and Edward sat on the steps. Rosalie and Emmett leaned against the railing. With Jasper and Alice sitting on the lawn chair together. Esme and Carlisle sat across from Renee and Phil at a small table.

"So, how are you getting use to being back in forks?" Carlisle smiled at Renee...she looked confused. But straightened up answered in her polite but lieing voice. Only i would know that. And Edward, he tightened his arm, i could tell she was probably yelling that she hated it.

"its as good as its memories. Well, i mean for about one hour i guess." she laughed to herself. Esme smiled. And lifted up her glass. I guess we were all going to have to fake drink. She handed out glasses. While Renee and Phil wasnt watching Edward leaned in.

Whispering in my ear. "You can drink this. Esme made sure. Wipe your mouth after though. Be careful not to look thirsty"  
I looked at him. "Cheers!"

Jasper leaned forward. "To the bride and groom to be!" we cheered. I drank it then wiped my mouth. No wonder they went back out hunting this morning. The blood tasted delicious. I tried not to want more. I stood up. My hand was shaking and i put it behind my back.

"Im going to use the bathroom. Ill be back!"

Edward stood up behind me. "Does anyone want any refills?"

Nobody said yes. I walked in and he followed behind me. We went to the kitchen. HE shut the door. "Bella, love, are you alright?"

"I should have never drank that."

he walked over to me. I had my eyes clothes. he carresed my face gentley. "Bella, please look at me!" i opened my eyes.  
"Bella, you should go pretend to lie down. Ill tell your mom, and ill have Carlisle and Esme take her to Charlies house.She cant be here with you like this. Something might happen." i furrowed my brow.

He pulled me in for a hug. Then picked me up and ran me upstairs. BEfore i knew it he was back upstairs with me lieing next to me. He had his hands stroking my face. "are they gone?"

"I had a hard time, but yeah there gone. Your mom said to call when you feel better!" I smiled. I leaned in a kissed him.  
"What was that for?"

I smiled again and giggled currling closer to him. I kissed his collar bone. "I just love you!"

He wrapped his stone arms around me and sang his lullaby.

SORRY ITS SO SHORT. SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES. POST SOON! 


	16. Its Time!

THE CULLENS:

All of them sat in the living room. Renee and Phil had been gone for atleast two hours now. "So, she just became thirsty? Even after you guys went hungting. Thats not right though! She shouldnt be thirsty still!"

Carlisle stood up and looked out the window. Then turned around. "I dont know, but were going to have to watch her before the wedding on this" he looked to Esme. And then sighed.

"What are you guys not telling me?"

Esme went and sat by him. She put her hand on his shoulder. "Edward, the volturi is coming for Bella. And if she doesnt choose to come. There going to come and take her. And if you both struggle, you'll both be taken!"

Edward sat frozen on the couch. For the first time Jasper and Emmett werent making jokes, and Rosalie and Alice sat silently in the corner. Edward stood up shaking off Esmes hand then turned back around to them. "How am i suppose to tell Bella?"

Alice stood and walked toward him. She stopped feet away. "Edward, i dont think you should. But the day its going to happen tell her. Then say your going to go with her. If not you could run away, far from you, but im afraid they'll find you either way!"

Edward sighed. "Fine! I'll be upstairs. What did Renee say?"

Carlisle looked at him. "Shes going to call later. Her and CHarlie are worried shes getting cold feet. She'll be back tomorrow to help Alice and Angela. Bens going to be coming by to, along with Mike!"

Edward turned around and climbed the staris slowly. Then ran to his room, and opened the door to find lieing down.

BELLA:

I flipped over as Edward walked towards me. We both new i wasnt going to be sleeping anytime soon. He told me about Renee and Charlie. And about who was stopping by tomorrow. I was nervous for my wedding, but i was glad Alice was doing it for me. Something bad might happen with my powers. I sat up and Edward sat next to me. "What are you not telling me Edward?"

He looked at me and smiled. "Nothing. Just thinking...one question my love. Are you scared?"

I sighed. And leaned on his shoulder. "No! Just nervous thats all!" He laughed and i could feel him rub my cheek with his thumb. His touch was amazing, i could tell something was wrong. But i never said a thing.

"Bella, i was thinking. Why dont we stay in for a romantic night. Just the two of us. I mean, im sure the rest of the family wouldnt mind staying out!" I smiled at him. He kissed my lips softly.

"That be great!"

LATER ON:

I had Edwards phone in my hand. It took me forever to convince Renee i was okay. And when she was done. Charlie had something to say. When i finally hung up the phone. the rest of the cullens had left already. And Edward was setting the table. He had gone out specially to get some blood. It sounded weird to me, a blood dinner. But it also sounded good. I hung up the phone and went and sat down across from Edward. he had lit two candles.

"This looks good!" he sat the cup in front of me. It was red. And looked delicious.

"Well, cheers!" we lifted our glasses. And both sucked it back. We sat our cups down at the same time. "like it?"

"its great. Is there seconds?" he got up to pour more. We talked at the same time. "So what are we doing after?"

"I thought we could watch the stars. And then go from there!" he kissed my forhead and then went back to his seat.  
We yet again sucked back our drinks. We leaned in toward eachother at the table. I could see his eyes were dark. Dark for me. I smiled.

"What my love?"

"What are you thinking?" i smiled at him. He took my hand and we walked outside. He sat down in the grass and slid up behind me wrapping his arms around me. I could taste his scent on my tongue.

"Thinkning how much I love you. ANd how i didnt fufill ur human wishes." i could tell he was sorry. I turned my head to look at him.

"Its not your fault Edward." i kissed under his chin. "I have now"

He looked down at me. His hands knotted in my hair. And he closed the gap between my lips and his! I couldnt believe this was going to happen. I was so excited! 


End file.
